


Supposed to be

by maya2003s



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya2003s/pseuds/maya2003s
Summary: First and only love, was it as great as everyone thought it was?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Kudos: 5





	Supposed to be

There was no place for doubt, she had been the one since their childhood. They did everything together to this day. They weren't just a part of each others life, they were each other life.

That's why Nayeon cannot understand what has been happening. Why did she had such sinful thoughts.  
So sinful. With each other through diseases, poverty and even death. That's what she promised, to her, to the one. Then why? What has changed? Was it her? Was it her wife? Was it the world?

They were supposed to be enjoying this delightful dinner together, it was their anniverasry after all. Everything but the anniversary was on his mind at the moment.

She hasn't paid attention to what was Momo talking about. Nodding once in a while with a quiet 'mhm' threw in somewhere to keep the facade of a good partner, because she was everything but.

She was looking around the restaurant, it was the same as usual, the same for the past 5 years, every single damn year. The same dishes every single damn year. The same conversations every single damn year. The same outfits, the same hair, the same table, everything was the fucking same.

What if she did something out of the ordinary?  
What if she came up to one of the pretty girls she has been looking at since they got here? What would be the woman's reaction? Would she accept? Would she slap her? What about Momo? Would she be jealous? Would she find it amusing? In the earlier days, she would have find it amusing, she would have watched, a wicked smile on her face, her eyes burning with playfulness, curiosity and a little hint of worry. Yes, she would be worried, as invisble it could be to others, she always have seen it. There were days when her wife was afraid to lose her, such beautiful days full of passion and intimacy.

_'Bet I could ger her number? If I win, you're gonna wear that school uniform I bought' Nayeon dared her girlfriend._

_'Fine, but if you lose, you're gonna cook for me for a week, deal?'_

_That was Nayeon's chance to see her girlfriend in a hot uniform, she couldn't afford to lose. She put up her best smile and approached the pretty girl._

_The girl at first seemed confused as to why she approached her, but still tried to be nice. Her name was Sana, apparentely she was in Nayeon's class. The more she talked with her, the more she seemed interested in the girl. She got captivated by how enthusiastically Sana talked about her interests. She really enjoyed talking with the girl, and wouldn't mind hanging out with her more._

_More than fifteen minutes passed without her noticing, forgetting her goal as to why she even approached the girl. She heard a cough from behind her, her girlfriend with an annoyed look on her face. That's when she made an excuse to Sana that she gotta go but asked her number to talk some more, of course Sana agreed._

_'I got her number.' was what she wanted to say, but she got cut off by Momo's lips. Momo's hands going between her legs._

_'Let's go, I'll wear it right now.' was all Momo said then._

But now? She won't even try to keep her, Momo is so sure she could never cheat, it should be a good thing, right? But Nayeon finds it pathetic. All she gets from her wife are uninterested looks. Thats all she got, everytime, everywhere.

Then what if she came up to a guy? Would her wife finally give her a look of amusement? Maybe she would like it herself? She never thought about being with a guy, she never even questioned her sexuality, she was always preoccupied with her, because she was always there, she never thought of someone else in her place.

Unordinary, unexpected, out of habit, unpredictable.

But wasn't cheating in a marriage, as predictable as something could be?  
All the movies she had seen, songs she had heard, books she had read. It was predictable. It was damn predictable to the eyes of others, but unthinkable to her. So sinful. Succumbing to her desire. She always thought of herself above it.

Those were just thoughts, fantasies, something out of reach.  
She never gave it a thought as to why she has been feeling this way, she never allowed herself to. Her woman was always waiting for her to come home, and she always did.

So when the dinner was over, even if Nayeon barely ate. Momo didn't ask anything apart from a single uninterested, out of habit 'are you okay?' to which she always replied the same. Because that's what has been happening for such a long time.

The ride back home was dreadful. Nayeon drove the same road as always, thought of changing it but didn't want to answer her wife's looks. No one was talking, there was nothing to talk about, only a song from the radio was heard. Nayeon remembers it, the song, the memories bound to it.

_It was their first college party, Nayeon being the social butterfly, was already talking with people by the bar. Momo was just standing on the side, looking at others, at Nayeon, having fun. Momo hated being around people, she only came because her girlfriend asked her to, but the girl left her to have fun._

_'Momo? I'm sorry I left you for a bit. Come on, let's have some fun' Momo wished she could be mad at her, but not with that beautiful smile of hers._

_They drank, they danced. With more alcohol entering Momo's body, the braver she got, She grabbed Nayeon's hands and lead her to the middle of the room. She put the beer bottle up to her lips to imitate a microphone._

_'Hey, I just met you!' Momo started._

_'And this is crazy!' Nayeon was quick to catch on and sang with her._

_'But here's my number! So call me maybe!'_

Where did they go wrong? They were so happy back then. So in love.

They got home, without a word from both of them, they took off their shoes and went to their bedroom.

It was time for sex, it always happened after the dinner. This was no exception. It was robotic, They undressed themselves without the help of another. Piece of clothing after another.

It was completly different from their first time, they don't seem to be the same people anymore.

_'Do you know what to do?' Momo asked worriedly._

_'Nope, let's go with the flow okay, we're bound the make mistakes the first time' Nayeon whispered to her ear. Her mouth kissing it gently then taking the lobe between her teeth. The sweet sound of Momo's voice, told her she was doing something right._

_Nayeon took off her shirt then bra, leaning down to take Momo's lips in her own. They were kissing for a while, with Momo's hands behind Nayeon's back, until she decided to slide them down Nayeon's stomach and up to her breasts. Momo winced in pain, as her lip was bit a little to strongly._

_'Sorry, you surprised me.' Momo noticed the redness on her girlfriend's cheeks, she couldn't help but kiss them both and hum to say she's okay._

_Nayeon decided to undress Momo, admire her fit body, thanks to the dancing and working out. She kissed her mouth, cheek, jaw, neck, then collarbone. She enjoyed seeing the reactions she got from each of the spot she kissed. Her left hand doing little circles on Momo's stomach, slowly going down, until she reached the hem of Momo's underwear._

_'Can I?' She asked, recieving a nod in return._

_There was no turning back now. Her hand finally going under, her fingers touching the outer lips, going towards the inner lips._

_'You're really wet.' Nayeon teased a little._

_'You idiot, don't say it out loud, we're not in a hentai.' Momo's cheeks becoming even redder than they were._

_She giggled then proceeded to touch the clit, getting a loud moan out from Momo. She took her nipple between her lips, sucking it and giving it little bites in between, her right hand playing with her other breast._

_'Nabong, I'm gonna cum soon.' Momo said out of breath._

_Nayeon then decided to stop touching her lower part, recieving a glare from her girlfriend. She lowered herself between Momo's legs, and blowed at her private region, a squeek coming out of Momo's mouth. It was time then, Nayeon's index finger sliding inside her, while she kissed Momo's clit and gave it a bite._

_'I can't take anymore,' Momo's panting becoming more and more shallow._

_Nayeon added her middle finger, doing it a little faster, sucking on her most sensitive part._

_'Shit.' The world flashed in front of Momo's eyes_

When both of them laid down on the bed after the deed, she had told her, something she never heard her say before.

'I can be your canvas, so paint me like you want me to be.'

The words got her, it finally struck her. She broke down, in front of her wife, finally getting a reaction out of her.

'I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry my love.'

She kept apologizing between her sobs, She couldn't do anything else beside saying sorry and crying.

**Be someone I'm in love with**

Those were the words that came into her mind when her wife said that.

Because she did love her, she was such important person to her, she was with her always. But she wasn't in love with her. She doesn't know what being in love is. For all these years, she thought she was the one, even during his sinful thoughts. She stuck with what she knew, and never questioned it.

Her wife didn't have to ask what she's thinking about, what she's sorry for.

Afterall, both of them were in the same boat.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written on asianfanfic by me, imported it here


End file.
